Wishful Thinking
by leith
Summary: What who does Sam really want? A series of episode tags, missing scenes and thoughts from Death Knell to Threads.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wishful Thinking  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Stargate doesn't belong to me and neither do the characters. I make zero money from this  
A/N: A series of (in some cases very) short interludes focused on Sam's wishful thinking and Pete. Going from Death Knell to Threads.

**

* * *

  
Death Knell**

'You know I can't tell you!' Sam shouted before sighing and dropping her eyes to the floor. She wasn't sure how many more of these conversations she could handle. From the moment she'd opened the door with her cut cheek Pete had been nagging at her.

He stared at her for a moment before sighing too.

'It's OK, I understand. It's just difficult for me, you know?'

'I know,' Sam looked up at his face again and gave a weak smile. Pete tried to smile back and held out his arms

'Come here'

*

'_I just need to rest for a minute'_

'_C'mere'_

_*_

Sam stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. After a few moments Pete's hands began stroking her back, Sam raised her head from his shoulder and their lips met.

Later that night in bed as Pete lay softly snoring beside her Sam couldn't help but let one, tiny, treacherous thought cross her mind.

_Jacks arm felt so much safer wrapped around her.  
_

_

* * *

Soooo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my two reviewers :)

* * *

**Heroes**

'Sir, I…I just wanted to say.'

_You know how I feel. How I used to feel and still do_

'When you were lying there, I…'

_I felt like my whole life had come crashing down. I thought I'd lost you and there was no point any more. No point to any of this_

'I'm really glad you're OK'

_The truth but not the whole truth. A cowards way out but he'll understand_

'C'mere'

And for just a few moments she could pretend.

* * *

Any thought suggestions, anything?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for everybodies feedback. Hopefully you'll like, a bit longer.

* * *

**Lost City 1**

She regretted it the moment she knocked on his door. They didn't do this. Sure they got together as a team fairly regularly but just her and him? Never.

The feeling that this was a bad idea just grew stronger as she took a beer and stood looking at him on the sofa. She still had no idea why she had come here, she'd wondered what had possessed her the whole ride over.

'This was a bad…I…I should go'

'Finish your beer. Then you have to wait for at least an hour before you drive.'

She could swear she could see a slight smirk on his lips and nearly blushed at the thoughts which suddenly raced through her mind. All the things they could do in just an hour, all the things she had always wanted to do. Then reality bit down hard.

_Pete, you're with Pete, Pete!_

She sat down quickly on the sofa and tried to think of something to say which wouldn't end up with them in a very bad – _good_ – position.

She realised she was just sitting staring, He obviously realised it too.

'What?'

She replied with the first thing that popped into her head,

'I should have done it'

'What? Stuck your head in that thing? Are you nuts? Carter. You're one of this country's natural resources. If not National Treasures…'

She didn't hear the rest, national treasure? It might not be the most amazing compliment in the world but it was a hell of a lot more than either of them ever gave the other. And now he was saying his death would be… fine?

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, the reality that he might not be around much longer hitting home with force.

_It could be our last chance_

_Everytime we step through the gate is a last chance _

_All the more reason_

Could she really do this to them, to herself, to Pete? There was no certainty he would die.

_No certainty he would live either._

A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. From the look on his face he was startled too. He held her eyes for a moment as understanding, and disappointment, passed between them; then raised his voice.

'In here'

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so ling to upload. Hope you like it!

* * *

**  
Lost City Part 2**

'Don't you dare leave us now. We won!'

_Don't leave me now_

She stared around in desperation. He couldn't do this to her. He had resigned, they had finally beaten the goa'uld. It was all going right.

_As right as anything ever goes _

Back in the cargo ship she had nearly said it again, before he had made it easy on her. It couldn't end like this; in a freezing cavern with his life slipping away under her hands.

She fought back the tears forcing their way up her throat. Instead a plea slipped out.

'Please Jack'

* * *

  
Also apologise for the length


End file.
